firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Gorbie-Wan Kenobi
Early Life Kenobi was born in 22 BY, the first son of Owen Kenobi, from moderately wealthy family that included Obi-Wan Kenobi. Gorbie-Wan grew up on his father's (Owen Lars) moisture farm, where he raced pods and developed a strong piloting skill. Popular with the school children, he was often the leader among them in school activities. A half dozen years after Gorbie-Wan was born, Obi-Wan brought Luke Skywalker to stay with Owen. Both children had wanted to leave Tatoine to explore the galaxy, but Gorbie-Wan was the only one allowed to go. During his childhood, Gobie developed a friendship with Biggs Darklight, but lost taught with him for many years when he left for the Imperial Navy. Darklighter himself tought Gorbie-Wan to fly. His best friend during childhood was a boy named Arkhamil Ford, one of the local doctor's sons. Hutts Of the children on Tatoine, Gorbie-Wan was the first to learn the Hutt Language, and helped his friends pick up the language. Gorbie-Wan distrusted the Hutt's due to their harsh nature, in addition to their inate ability to resist his persuasion, something he was not used to. Being an excellent pilot, Gorbie-Wan would occasionally take missions for the Hutt's to far reaches of Tatoine. This arrangement lasted until his one of his best friends Arkhamil was poisoned by the Hutt's under suspicion of disloyalty, and ultimately died. It was because of these early meetings with the Hutt's that Gorbie-Wan learned to deceive people using his words and actions, when the situation called for it. Gorbie-Wan never forgave himself for the death of his friend, and wears a crystal they found together as children around his neck as a reminder. Teens In his mid-teens, Gorbie-Wan met an old paranoid Bothan named Korsky'k in Mos Esley. Korsky'k was a scavenger, combing Tatoine for items to sell to the Jawa's. Offering to train Gorbie-Wan in combat, Korsky'k taught him how to shoot a pistol in order to be able to protect themselves in the desert without walking around with a large rifle. This skill stayed with Gorbie-Wan throughout his military career, where he preferred the finesse of a pistol rather than use rifles. Through Korksy'k Gorbie learned the Bothan language, and how to perceive either enemies or hidden equipment in the desert. Education Gorbie-Wan applied for the Imperial Navy as soon as he was of age to go. Though never a soldier's soldier, Gorbie-Wan excelled at military intelligence and military tactics in both the pilot's seat and in ground combat. Always feeling a bit better in the cockpit, Gorbie-Wan's first tour of duty was as a tie-fighter pilot in the Corellian system. The Force Though Force sensitive, Gorbie-Wan resisted this side of himself until the middle part of his career. Always aware that he had abilities others didn't, Gorbie-Wan sought to surpress them until he met his friends from the Tie Marine Squadron in the Imperial Navy, who were also Force Sensitive. His Lightsabre is blue. Personality Gorbie-Wan grew up his entire life being one of the best pilots among his friends, soemthing that continued throughout his career, even after meeting much better pilots. During his early years in the military, he considered himself a fighter ace and believed superiors should acknolwedge his abilities. Having grown up on the multi-diverse planet of Tatooine, Gorbie-Wan has never had any prejudice against any other race. Heroics 1) Shot down a stray missile about to hit a civilian centre 2) Fired photon Torpedo into Jen-Serai ship while being tractored into its hangar Category:Crew